


the tiny iceberg

by colberry



Series: the tiny iceberg [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Microfic, five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tiny iceberg

 

 

Those lips were like blushing petals trailing down his throat and Aoi could only gasp and sputter - Uruha digging his nails deep into his willing hips; thorns pricking, crimson to alabaster.

Uruha could feel the moan hum against his mouth - so tempting to swallow each breath and strangled whisper of his name - and he pressed closer to Aoi’s jugular; kissed each thrum of Aoi’s pulse.

He kissed each beat pleading for him to _stay_ , never _fucking_ stop, you’re mine, _you’re mine —_

And Uruha let Aoi tug his auburn hair, lose his mind as vertigo collapsed in their chests - placed a trembling hand over the elder’s heart.

_Yours._


End file.
